Open Mouth, Insert AJ's Ticklish Foot
by ghunter182003
Summary: This story came about after AJ's 'pipe-bomb' a few weeks ago, mocking 'Total Divas'. Please enjoy!


**AN: Hello dear readers. I have come up with a silly one-shot that deals with AJ's snide comments about 'Total Divas' that she made on RAW a couple of weeks ago. Quite honestly, I think it's safe to assume that she's jealous that she wasn't asked to be a part of such an awesome show (which airs at 9 pm/c on E!, in case you didn't know!) Anywho, give this story a little read-through and tell me what you think. And even though this story has absolutely NOTHING to do with them, I'm still gonna say it: **BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!****

AJ Lee awoke to find herself on a hard, flat surface. Still groggy, she tried to remember what had happened to her while trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes, only to discover that her arms were immobile. She looked up to find that her wrists had been restrained above her head. After trying unsuccessfully to break free of her bonds, she sighed in defeat and looked down at her legs. Her ankles were also restrained, rendering AJ helpless, which made her afraid.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she cried out in the hopes that someone would come and rescue her.

Silence was her only response. She tried once more to free herself from her restraints, only to be met with the same results. It seemed like hours to AJ (when in reality only minutes) before she heard footsteps.

"Hey! Can you help me? 'I've been restrained to this table!" she shouted, hoping that whoever the footsteps belonged to would free her.

To her suprise, there were multiple footsteps approaching her and they sounded like they were being made by...high heels? So a woman had brought her to this dark location. She could hear the footsteps halt around the table. Through the darkness, AJ could make out figures, but wasn't able to identify any faces. That is, until the lights came on, forcing AJ to adjust to the drastic change of lighting. She blinked a few times, letting her vision return to normal. When everything had become clear again, she could easily identify the figures standing around her...her fellow coworkers and cast of 'Total Divas'!

"Oh my god...you guys did this? Why?" she asked angrily.

"Why? Because of your remarks a few weeks ago, AJ. Your little 'pipe bomb' on RAW was out of line. You had no right to say those things to us!" Brie (or was it Nikki) answered.

"Actually, I can say whatever I want...you know why? Because I'mthe Divas Champion, that's why!" Aj shot back.

"Not for long, AJ. Sooner or later, one of us will take that title away from you. And there won't be anything you can do about it!" Eva Marie threatened.

"Like I'm scared of you pathetic losers!" she retorted.

"Well, you should be!" Natalya said, reaching into her pocket.

"And why is that?" AJ asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking with fear.

Natalya bent down to whisper into her ear: "Because I know you're deathly ticklish!" she said, producing a long, stiff turkey feather.

At that moment, some of the other Divas brought out their torture tools. Within seconds, AJ started apologizing profusely, pleading for them not to tickle her. Her pleas fell on deaf ears, however, as Natalya lowered the feather towards Aj's defenseless armpit. The instant contact of the feather to her skin caused AJ to squeal. JoJo was standing on the other side and she too lowered her feather towards the other armpit.

AJ tried to block out the maddening sensations on her underarms, but it soon became too much for her to handle and burst out laughing.

"Pleahahahase stohohohop! Bwahahahaha!" she cackled as the feathers slid up and down her sensitive skin.

The torture continued for a few more minutes, then Natalya and JoJo stopped so AJ could catch her breath.

"Had enough yet?" Natalya taunted.

"SCREW YOU!" AJ screamed.

With those words, Natalya handed her feather to Eva Marie before leaving the room temporarily. While she was gone, the girls launched an assault, attacking her armpits, sides, ribs and stomach, causing AJ to laugh even harder than before. She cursed herself for allowing her 'Love Bites' shirt to expose her entire midsection. They stopped their torture just before AJ started drifting into unconsciousness.

"O...okay...I've...h...had enough!" she managed to squeak out.

By now, her face was crimson and sweaty, her hair stickling to her forehead and her voice was starting to grow hoarse from all the laughing.

"But there's one more spot that we haven't gotten to tickle you!" the Bella Twins announced, identical grins plastered on their faces.

AJ gasped, knowing perfectly well what spot they were referring to...her feet. Her insanely ticklish feet that no one was allowed to touch, not even her ex-boy toy Dolph.

"Oh my god...please don't...you have no idea...!" she stammered, watching helplessly as Brie and Nikki each pulled off a Converse sneaker, revealing a very thin pair of green ankle socks.

Brie ran one of her fingernails down the center of AJ's left socked foot, getting an instant reaction. She repeated her actions on the other foot, getting an even stronger reaction. Without warning, the Bella twins ripped off her ankle socks, exposing AJ's bare feet, which she had gotten pedicured the day before.

"I'm begging you...please don't!" AJ pleaded, almost to the brink of tears.

"Don't what?" Cameron teased.

"TICKLE MY FEET!" AJ shouted.

"Well, if you insist..." the Divas replied before attacking AJ's feet with everything from feathers to fingernails to hair brushes.

By this time, Natalya had returned and she had her cell phone in her hand, recording the entire torture.

"This is what happens when you mess with the most powerful Divas in WWE!" she said, making sure her voice could be heard over AJ's hysterical laughter.

"P-p-pleahahahase stohohohop! I c-c-cahahahan't take it anym-m-mohohohore!" she pleaded.

"We'll stop...after you admit that you're jealous of us because we have a reality show that you're not a part of!" Eva Marie gave her an ultimatum.

"Neveheheheher!" AJ squealed as a feather began sawing between her toes.

"Then we're just going to keep tickle torturing your bare feet until you say it!" JoJo replied nonchalantly, flipping her feather around so that the quill was facing AJ's defenseless soles.

AJ was losing her mind when she felt the quill scratching against the balls of her feet, her arches and underneath her toes.

"OKAYOKAYOKAYOKAYOKAY! Iadmitthati'mjealousofyoubecauseI'mnoton'TotalDiva s'!" AJ said in one breath, trying to put an end to her predicament.

"Anything else you wanna add to that?" Cameron asked, running a fingernail down her bare right foot, causing her to flinch.

"And I'm sorry that I said all those nasty things about you. Just don't tickle me anymore!" she begged.

After accepting her apology, the Divas freed AJ and they all made a pact to never speak of that night ever again. As they left the location, it became apparent in each Divas' mind that they had enjoyed the tickle torture immensely, leaving them to wonder if this was just a passing craze or if they had just discovered something that they wanted to delve deeper into. Either way, it was a night that none of them would ever forget.


End file.
